the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbrus
Wh1stl1ngMiss1leBlaster5000 (formely known as The Blast Zone Boy (TheBZB, Blast-Zone or BZB for short) and Blasty, and also known as Umbrus) is an Irish commentator. He has made multiple commentaries at once and them being uploaded when they are done. He makes dozens of different types of videos, such as YTP's, gaming, reviews, and more. On March 22, 2017, he opened up Deck of the Chipmunks, or D.O.C. for short. He is also a member of Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers (C.A.N.) and he then became a member of Syndicate of the Outcasted Commentators (S.O.C.). He has a multi-media team that focuses on games, and are hopping into the animation department. They are known as Illusion. History Blasty found the CC around the start of December of 2016. He found RavenNG's video on Nathaniel Bandy and then decided to watch SkiHound's video on the same video. He then watched and subscribed to countless commentators, then, he would then try to make his own commentaries. He tried three videos that never came out: a commentary on Dobbs, a commentary on Dafawfulizer (that was actually finished but was never uploaded due to Sony Vegas not letting the video to go past 9%), and a commentary on ChaosKey4013. He would later make a commentary on Nintendo Guy. Around the time his first commentary came out, he met Josh, to which they would then become buddies and chat every once in a while. It even went as far as to making Josh Super Admin on Blasty's server. Because of the friendship, Blasty was the first ever member of C.A.N. On April 10, 2017, Blasty joined S.O.C. the same day Flames of Insanity uploaded a video stating he joined S.O.C. which Blasty thought that because he joined S.O.C. that made him a member of S.O.C. but the video was stated by S.O.C. members to be mostly a joke. After creating D.O.C. and two months have past, Blasty released the worst commentary of all time (in his personal opinion). The video got so much terrible reception that three commentaries where done on it. A month later, Blasty got kicked out of C.A.N. until he was good enough for the team. He has since gave up rejoining C.A.N. due to him thinking they are dickheads. Rivals and Dramas The Bad Grammar Kids While FireHammer11 is now Blasty's BFF again, he felt like SSB2D was a little off, he went apeshit at FireHammer for making bad content. 8 months later, he appologized after DYLN (Blastys BFFIL (best fucking friend in life) along side LCD Chicken) convinced him that Firehammer isn't a bad person. In November, Blastys Ex-Friend CoolGuy13 hacked FireHammer due to Blasty's joking around. Blasty was not happy but was forced to act happy in his video about his Sun and Moon Trailer Reaction for being Blocked Worldwide. On November 4th, CoolGuy begged to join YouChew, Blasty didn't let him because he knew it was just for the server. Later that day, they both got suspended. Blasty took it with good terms and cleared things up to Dark Fox and asked to ban CoolGuy. CoolGuy then decided to invite his friend, BlackRose, into Illusions now defunct server and as a result, Blasty is rebooting the team with new members. Rose acted like an idiot and CoolGuy got mad, Blasty tried to tell CoolGuy to stop and he went apeshit. Blasty's Rivalry with Kids with bad grammar (who happen to be black and no, he's not racist) didn't end there, as there is one more: GameKart64. GameKart was known for copying Blasty's SSF2 Mod ideas (examples include when she told him that Toad was going to be in Cryptonite and he made a Toad Mod as well as a result and a Mario Maker Stage a day after Blasty made his own stage over Phase 8). The Rivalry is so confusing that going into detail would make this article way to long. TL;DR, GameKart acted immaturely. GameKart was still floating around making alts for BSPDs server. He has since apologized and he and Blasty are great friends. Blasty has made a common lession around his friends saying 'if you meet a kid who happens to be black with grammar that is like a 5 year old... they are a bad' Blasty VS The SSF2 Community Blasty decided to show off his scrapped commentary on CrazyTechGaming on a server owned by KingAthreyu. Due to a misconception that he was cyberbullying someone, the commentary was a planned penta-op with Isaiah Ortiz, Comet, Emerald and X Blaster. Once the news was out, they left the commentary and turned against Blasty for being such a dickhead, even if that wasn't his intent. The only exception to this was Isaiah, who left due to being busy with life. He then vented about in in SSF2 Universe, and then an impostor (who believe it or not had the exact same account details as him) posted a fake dick pic. The entire community was enraged at him, save for a few of his close friends. It went as far as the SSF2 Developers IP Banned him from playing Online Mode or using the McLeodGaming Forums. This also started three videos called #BlastyBan. He was also banned from the Crusade Server (though nothing else). This lead to a change in opinion Blasty has for the community. He then apologized to McLeodGaming and ProjectCrusade for what had happened. Blasty VS Isaiah Ortiz and His Fans The more recent rivalry as of late is with former D.O.C. member Isaiah Ortiz, Josh told Blasty that Isaiah sent a death threat to a child. After this, Blasty vented about Isiaah on the first episode of DOCast as well on DeviantArt. Isaiah sent his friend Sam to deal with him on DeviantArt. Sam then blocked Blasty and Discount after multiple attempts of lying. Not much has happened since. Avatars Used * It Me (OC) X1 * Whistler (OC) X2 * Bomberman (Bomberman) X1 * Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby) X1 * Black Mage (Final Fantasy) X1 * Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) X1 * PAC-MAN (PAC-MAN) X1 * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) X1 * Lucina (Fire Emblem) X1 * Marina (Splatoon) X1 * Cappy (Super Mario Bros.) X1 * Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) X1 * Tasuku Ryuenji (Buddyfight) X1 * Dog Ninja (Rhythym Heaven) X1 Planned Avatars * Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) * Filia (Skullgirls) * Zelda (Twilight Princess Incarnation) (The Legend of Zelda) * Pichu (Pokemon) * Lurantis (Pokemon) * Primarina (Pokemon) * Scizor (Pokemon) * Sylveon (Pokemon) * Meowstic (Pokemon) * Marshadow (Pokemon) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Morgana (Persona) * Jeremy (Jeremy the Bear) * Count Bleck (Paper Mario) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Kirby (Kirby) * Corrin (Female) (Fire Emblem) * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * DJ Yellow (Rhythm Heaven) * Nyanta (Log Horizon) * Lucas (Earthbound/Mother) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing) * Falco (Star Fox) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Avatars (Nova) Blasty has an alter ego called Nova. Introduced in Episode 7, Nova will provide non-canon episodes of Whistletaries where she covers political videos and other videos Blasty, himself, would not cover. Here are her avatars. * Fawful (Mario & Luigi) * Birdo (Super Mario Bros.) * Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Nova (OC) * Meta Knight (Kirby) People that he commentated on * Nintendo Guy * Doodletones (joke; Anankos Did It Chain) * AnnabethRide and MangaKamen * A portion of the people involved in the It's time to duel chain (Supersonicward15, Awesomeness45, NESMario123) (joke) * DreamcastGuy (Unlisted C.A.N. Tri-op with MrAwesome 'N Mario360 and Mad Plushie) * ADucksOpinion * Mav station (joke) * Ceradust joke * Deku (Three-shot) * Blazing Larvesta People that commentated on him * Awesomeness45 * Supersonicward15 (twice) * NESMario123 (joke) * Mad Plushie * Jonah Smith (twice) (Co-op with Lunaticthegame, and as a joke) * Lunaticthegame (Co-op with Jonah Smith) * Kirbystarwarrior * Keyblade Master (Co-op with FyroforVictory) * FyroforVictory (twice) (Co-op Keyblade Master, and as a joke) * The Dark Commentator People he's co-op'd with * Mew (twice) * Whillter * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 and Mad Plushie (C.A.N.) * Jonah Smith (Planned) * Sketch TB (Planned, two of them) * Discount (Planned, three of them) * Ceradust (Planned) Trivia * Two of his co-op partners do not exist. * Since Whistletaries #5, there has been an ongoing plot line going on. It is not known what it is. * He has OCD. * Whistletaries used to been known as Fireblasting Commentaries. * Believe it or not, he is a brony. However, he doesn't participate in the community that much. * He has Entomophobia, a fear that he will eat bugs while eating food. * He is, to date, the youngest member of the CC, being at the age of 12. * One of his goals is to move to Los Angeles. * He has stated that he is bisexual, but would only date a girl because it would be his cup of tea. However, he doesn't mind boys. He would be considered straight upon aquiring a girlfriend. * One of his goals is to be either become a musician, teacher or full-time game developer, to which he would like to work with Sony, despite growing up and liking Nintendo more. Category:Commentators Category:D.O.C. Category:S.O.C. Category:Countdown Artists Category:Bandwagon Category:Male Commentators